The present invention is an improvement on prior test strips and how they are made. The present test members have usefulness in a variety of indications, including but not limited to blood testing (such as for glucose levels), as well as for bG testing, ketone testing, HbA1c strips, coag testing, continuous monitoring, and otherwise.
Currently, in some strips metal tracks are produced by sputtering a very thin layer of gold across the entire substrate reel and then using laser ablation or laser scribing to pattern the tracks, laser ablation in particular enabling a higher degree of accuracy. This is a subtractive process which results in loss of precious metal (some of which can later be reclaimed) as well as significant energy usage.
Other methods involve additive steps, such as inkjet printing and otherwise, to the extent disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2005/0130397 and 2005/0153078 to Bentley et al., but fail to disclose other features and benefits set forth herein.
One object is to provide an improved test member and a method for making the same.